


Lost - First Draft

by shidonia



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shidonia/pseuds/shidonia
Summary: New Moon AUEdward is brooding in Brazil after leaving Bella when he “hears” Bella call his name. He follows the voice and is lead down an emotional journey that has in him confront all the mistakes in their relationship.
Relationships: Edward/Bella
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Just a quick disclaimer!!

I have never written anything before, my typing skills are horrendous and grammar has never been my forte, but I really would like to get better. I have had this plot in my head for some time and would like to share. This is very much a first draft and I don’t exactly have each chapter planned out, but am instead following some of Terry Pratchett‘s advice and aiming to write 200 words a day (he did 400 but I’m starting small). I’m posting my work as a form of accountability. So the chapters will be short and they might end at weird spots, and I fully intend to re-write this story and re-post a more final draft after I finish it, but baby steps right?

If I haven’t terrified you away yet I hope you enjoy reading it, I am open to any feedback, just please me kind.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward in Rio

I used to think my “gift” was the worst type of curse, but right now even the roar of thoughts from millions people can’t compare to the suffocating despair that surrounded me. I can feel it like a blanket holding me down and this was only my own emotions, Jasper must be the strongest of us all to shoulder all our emotions. His gift was a much worse curse, if I was in a better mood I would be thankful. 

Before I would have enjoyed the heat of the Brazilian sun, but now it served as a reminder of what I had tossed aside, of what I didn’t deserve. I knew I wouldn’t physically burn but it hurt to lay out in the sun like this. I didn’t move. I deserve the pain, I deserve more pain.

My throat burned too. I was thirsty, very very thirsty. I knew the thirst was clouding my thoughts and overwhelming my emotions, mixing with the loneliness and sadness. In the back of my head I knew I was in Rio for a reason, I knew I had to hunt, I knew I should be with - _stop_. I shut off my thoughts and let my emotions take me again, best not to think, thinking leads to remember Ming and that was a worse kind of suffering. I focused on the pain, from the sun, in my throat, in my heart. This pain is better than thinking of her. This pain is distracting. I let the thoughts of those around me overwhelm my own, let my emotions overtake me. _Don’t think, just feel the pain._


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward hears Bella

_EDWARD!!!_

I shot up, and grabbed my head in pain. Never had I heard a thought so loud. The call silenced all other noise in my head, and echoed like the sound was bouncing off my skull. 

It took seconds for the shock to wear off, for a vampire that is alarmingly slow. The sound of the initial scream had faded but my name still repeated in my head. The voice was desperate and afraid calling at me for help, and yet it still felt comforting. The desperation added to my cocktail of negative emotions, but I did not it let myself wallow anymore. This voice was urgent.

Each mind has its own flavor, and though I hadn’t heard this mind before, the voice was familiar, and there is only one person whose mind has ever been closed to me. _Bella!_

I braced myself for the pain that normally came from thinking her name, but instead a missing piece of me clicked into place. This was Bella, and the this new connection with her has made me whole again. For the first time in months my heart was in place.

I didn’t allow myself to feel relief, the tone of her scream told me she was suffering and desperately searching for help. My vampire recollection perfectly replayed her calls from when I abandoned her last September, mixing with the echos in my head. I was not gonna run away today. I grabbed her voice like a tether and ran.


End file.
